1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A plurality of semiconductor chip are deposited in a semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-228,981. Each of the semiconductor chips is provided with an inductor for a communication. Each of the inductors are configured of an interconnect in an interconnect layer provided on the semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate and the like. The inductors are mutually inductively-coupled, which allows transmitting and receiving a signal between the chips.
The present inventor has recognized as follows. In the above-described semiconductor device, an eddy current is generated in the semiconductor substrate by a magnetic field of the inductors. Then, according to Lenz's law, a new magnetic field, which is oriented to neutralize the above-described magnetic field, is generated due to the eddy current, leading to a reduced strength of the magnetic field. The reduced strength of the magnetic field may cause a reduced available communication distance for transmitting and receiving a signal.